Falling down
by Degrassilove14
Summary: When Clare goes downhill because of her parents, can Eli help her, before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Eli**

"Hurry up, will you?" I asked.

We were already running late as it was, and she was still doing her makeup.

"Well sorry if I wanna look good!" She snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

I paced around our house, waiting for her to be done. I walked into the bathroom and sat there, watching her finish putting on the last of her makeup.

"Eve, do you really just have to wear makeup? I mean, since you have my looks, you are naturally beautiful!" I said.

"Get over yourself, Eli," She replied.

"Oh little sis," I said.

"You may be three hours older, but that doesn't mean you can treat me like I'm five."

When she was finally finished, we got into Morty, my Hearse. When we got to the school, I parked Morty into the parking lot and started to head towards the school. The bell rang right away, and I headed for my first class, Gym.

As the end of my second to last class, I realized the only person I talked to was my twin sister, Eve. How pathetic. I came here to start over, and I was already having a social problem here. As the bell rang, I quickly got up, only to run into Eve.

"Your in a hurry," She said with no emotion.

"I haven't talked to anybody at all today."

"You talked to me!"

"I don't count that," I said, and walked away, heading to my last class, English. As I got there, I sat down, just waiting for the class to be over. Just before class started, a girl with bouncy read curly hair walked in, taking the seat behind me. She was pretty, but looked too innocent.

The teacher walked in and handed out some papers.

"Um, Ms. Dawes. I don't understand how I got a C," The girl behind me said.

"Your writing is wordy. It needs work."

"But I-" She started.

"You can't hid behind your vampire fiction forever," She said. I snickered a bit.

"I'm not," She whispered.

"Well tell that to your new English partner!"

"Me?" I asked, stunned.

"Your new here. I read some of your writing from your old school. It needs work."

I turned around to look at her. Her blue eyes caught me off guard, but she looked away quickly and I turned back around.

When the end of class came, I turned around to greet my new English partner. She looked at me and then started to get up.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" She asked. I could tell she was gonna be sassy to me.

"Well since we are English partners I thought you should at least know my name. I'm Eli."

"I'm Clare." She walked away.

"How do you spell rejected?" Someone said. I turned around and saw Eve standing there.

"Go to the car, Eve," I said.

**Hey! First Eclare fanfic. Tell me on how you like this, and how you like Eli's twin sister, Eve? Please leave some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here's the second chapter of Falling Down. Please leave some reviews!**

**Clare**

I went upstairs to my room, just waiting for my parents to get home and start yelling at each other. I hated it when they did that. They knew it upset me, and my mom tried her best to reassure me that nothing was wrong, but I knew that there was something wrong.

I decided to get started on my writing assignment, which was to tell what we mostly wanted in life. I didn't know how to start.

_If I say anything near my parents fighting, it will be horrible. I cant write about that. It's way too personal. _I babbled to myself.

After writing some ideas in my notebook, I heard my parents get home. First thing I heard was yelling.

"Randall!" My mother screamed, "Why can't you be at home for at least an hour without having to go back to work?"

"Welcome to the real world, Helen," My father said.

This was going to go on forever. I decided to go on a walk for a little bit. I tip toed down the stairs and hurried to the door before my parents saw. As I walked outside, I felt a bit better. I walked near the park and I started looking down, thinking.

_I wonder if my parents will ever stop fighting, _Was all that I could think of. It went through my mind, over, and over, and over, and o-

I ran into some person dress in all black. I stumbled a bit, and he caught me, holding onto my wrists.

"Well, well, well," He said, "it's the one, and only, Clare Edwards."

It was Eli. My new English partner.

"Hi, Eli," I said quietly. I turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist, again.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing. I just want to go home." I got a couple of feet from him, when he caught me again, handed me a piece of paper, and walked away.

It had his cell number on it and an IM address. There was also a note on it that read:

_If you need to talk, call me or IM me. _

When I got home, I went directly to my room and went on my laptop. I added Eli on my friends list and instantly I got a message from him.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Are you okay?_

I typed back almost instantly.

Clare Edwards,

_Yeah. I'm fine. _

Just then I heard yelling again, and a few curse words. Usually my parents never swear when I'm home. Heck, they don't even swear even if I'm not home. I cringed as I heard something break.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_I don't believe you._

Clare Edwards,

_I'm fine!_

My parents started to yell even louder. Tears came down my face, and onto my keyboard.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Well, when your ready, tell me. Okay? I'll see you in class tomorrow._

He signed off, and I lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

_CRASH!_

I woke up in the morning, thinking I heard a crash. I got up and look at my clock. It was 6:00, time to wake up. I walked downstairs sleepily and tip toed to the kitchen. As I leaned forward I slipped on some spilled water, and went arms and knees first into broken glass. I gasped and quickly got up, only to fall down again.

**Sorry, kind of a short chapter. I'm working on chapter 3. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm starting to run out of some ideas for the story. Review this and give me some ideas please! Thnks bye!**

**Eli**

I knew there was something wrong. But she wouldn't tell me what it was. I got on my laptop to see if Clare was online. I saw that she was on and I started to type.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Hi, Clare. Ready to talk._

Clare Edwards,

_No._

What would I have to do to get this girl to talk!

Eli Goldsworthy,

_I think you are._

Clare Edwards,

_I have to… get ready for school._

She signed out, and I closed my laptop, shaking my head.

When I woke up the next morning, I heard my phone vibrating.

_1 new message: _

_Hey, Eli. Its me, Clare. Sorry for yelling last night. Was in a bad mood._

I instantly texted her back.

_No, It's fine. Do you want a ride to school?_

_1 new message:_

_Sure. I'll email you my address. My phone is gonna die soon._

I got her email and wrote down her address on my hand and went to go pick her up.

**Clare**

My knees and arms were aching. No way I could ride my bike. I tried my best to cover up the cuts, but it was no use. I waited for Eli outside, and then I saw a black Hearse drive up. He got out and opened the passenger door for me. I climbed in, carefully.

"Hello, Clare," Eli said.

"Hey, Eli," I said uncomfortably.

He looked at my arms, and then my knees.

"Clare! What happened?"

"I just slipped on some glass. No bid deal." We were almost at Degrassi by now.

"Did you break a plate or something?" He asked.

"N-no. My parents were fighting, and a vase was broken."

He pulled into the parking lot and parked quickly. I opened the door, but he grabbed my wrist. I pulled away and as I got out I dropped to my knees, then yelped in pain. Eli helped me up. Tears rolled down my face.

"Do you want to go home?" Eli asked.

"No. I don't ever want to go home," I answered.

"Clare, you cant walk around school limping all day! It's either the hospital or home."

"Fine! Home," I said.

When Eli dropped me off at home, he helped me inside. I sat down at the counter in the kitchen, and iced my knees. Eli picked up my arm and put a drenched paper towel on it. I winced.

"If only you weren't clumsy," He said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Alright, are you going to be okay? Do you want me to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," I said.

_Clare! What are you doing? Your letting him LEAVE!_

"Well, I better get to school. See you later." I was alone then.

Later in the day, I went on the computer, waiting for Eli to message me.

*_DING*_

Right on time.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Hey! You feeling better?_

Awwwh! He worried about me.

Clare Edwards,

_Yeah. It just hurts a bit._

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Will you be at school tomorrow?_

Clare Edwards,

_Yep! Well I should go. Bye!_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Alright. Bye. Feel better!_

Just then, I heard a crash, followed by a door slamming. I closed my computer, and sneaked down into the kitchen. Another vase broke. I sighed.

I opened up the drawer for a spoon to eat ice cream, when I came across a tiny knife.

_Don't do it Clare!_ My mind yelled at me.

I took the knife and sneaked upstairs, into the bathroom. I sat down and held out my arm, and quickly ran the knife across my wrist. I quickly started to bleed, but it stopped quickly, and left a big mark.

_Hmmm, guess I'm wearing long sleeves tomorrow. _I thought.

The next morning, I quickly got up and looked for a long sleeve shirt. I put one on along with a skirt, and went on the computer. I saw I had an email from Alli.

From: Alli Bhandari

Subject: This weekend

_Hey, Clare-Bear! How about we hang out with weekend. We can go shopping then come back to my house for a sleepover. Oh, and I'm having a little bit of Drew problems. Do you think you can help? He keeps, like, ignoring me, and I don't know why. See you tomorrow at school. Love you, Clare!_

I cringed at the nickname. Clare-Bear. I had been given that name by Jenna, the girl who stole K.C. from me. She was a lying little brat. I hated her.

I went downstairs for breakfast and got an apple. I wasn't too hungry. I grabbed my backpack and went outside and started walking towards school.

I then realized that both my parents weren't home. I wonder where they went. My wrist started to hurt, and I started to rub it. My knees hurt also, and parts of my arms did.

When I reached school, I saw Eli fighting Fitz. Great way to start the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Clare**

"What were you thinking!" I asked Eli.

"He needed me to teach him a little lesson. He wasn't seriously hurt." I shook my head at him, disappointed in him.

"Whatever," I said. My wrist still hurt, and I started to rub it.

"You okay?" He asked, worried.

"You remember, I slipped on the glass," I said, hoping he wasn't becoming suspicious.

"But there were no cuts on your wrist."

_Think of something good Clare! _My mind screamed at me. I let the conversation go. But I knew Eli knew something was going on.

**Eli**

_She knows she is horrible at lying! _I thought to myself. I knew she hadn't hurt her wrist at all. She was hiding something.

When we go to English, me, Clare, and this kid named Adam got paired up to do some writing thing. Clare seemed kind of distant from everyone, and everything. After class, I walked with Eve.

"Just give her some space, Eli," Eve said.

"There is something going on with her. What if she is hurting herself?" I asked.

"Saint Clare? I highly doubt it." She looked up at me with her big green eyes. "Don't worry. I bet she will tell you when she's ready." I considered it.

After school, when we got home I quickly went to my laptop to see if Clare was on. She was, but when offline right away. I sighed. I picked up my phone and texted her.

_Clare, are you… hurting yourself? I'm worried about you! _

I set my phone down, and quickly got another message.

_I'm not hurting myself! Wow, I can't believe you would even think that._

I sent another message.

_Come meet me at the Dot in 10 minutes. _

**Clare**

He wanted to meet me at the Dot.

My parents still weren't home, and I panicked a bit. I quickly went to the bathroom and grabbed the knife. I moved it across my left wrist. It bleed, then stopped. I rubbed it and pulled my sleeve back down. I grabbed my phone and quickly left the house, and sent a text message to my mom asking her where she is.

When I reached the Dot, Eli was already there waiting for me. I sat down, and he looked into my eyes.

"Clare," He said.

"What?" My heart started to beat faster.

"You look sad." I was sad. I wanted to know where my parents were. Small tears ran down my face.

"Um, my parents aren't home. They haven't been home at all today. I'm worried." Eli looked at me, and took my hand and squeezed it. Then my phone vibrated. I grabbed it.

_1 new message:_

_From: Mom_

_Hey, Clare. You will be on your own tonight. Doing stuff with Dad. Don't worry_

"Um, I, ugh, have to go," I said. I quickly got up and left the Dot. Eli grabbed my arm, pulling the sleeve up. I shook my arm out of his grip and kept walking, hoping he didn't notice my wrist.

"Clare, who was the message from?" He asked.

"My mom. She said she won't be home tonight. She is doing stuff with Dad," I explained.

"So, what do you think they are doing?" He asked, sounding confused.

"They fight all the time, they haven't been home all day. What if they are getting a divorce?" I said, finally facing him.

"Clare don't worry. If something bad was happening between them, they would tell you right away." I considered that, but didn't quite believe it.

When I got home, I made myself some dinner. Not knowing what to make, I made a Hot Pocket. I ate it slowly, mostly picking at my food.

I went to bed early, waking up to hear only my mom home.

**Eli**

The next day in English, I didn't see Clare at all. So it was just me and Adam.

"Eli, you okay?" He asked.

"Fine, why do you ask?"

"The worried look on your face," Adam said. "Where's Clare?"

"I don't know. I'm worried."

"She is probably sick. Do you like her or something? I mean, like, like?"

"Shut up and finish reading the packet," I ordered. He shrugged and continued reading.

After school, I found Eve and we walked to Morty.

"So, what's up with Clare now?" She asked.

"She told me yesterday. But she wasn't here today and I'm worried."

"She's probably sick." We got into Morty and I drove home.

**Clare**

I walked to the park, skipping school. I didn't want to go, knowing that my mom was only home, and my dad may not be coming back.

I sat down on the bench, just looking at the cars. I sat there until Sunset. I laid down on the bench, closing my eyes, and falling asleep.

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Clare, wake up!" Someone said. I opened my eyes and sat up and found Eli, staring down at me. I felt weak, and I was warm. "Jeez, your so white," Eli said.

I tried getting up, but I fell down.

"You must be sick. I'll get you home." He picked me up and carried me to the passenger side of the car and set me down.

"I feel horrible," I said quietly.

"You look horrible. Your super pale and your shaking." I closed my eyes to just rest them, and I fell back asleep.

**Hello! Awwwh, Eli cares for Clare! Don't forget to review! I need some new ideas for future chapters. Reviews help get chapters in faster. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here, is the new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Eli**

Clare looked horrible. Her face was pale, she was shaking, and she kept coughing.

"I'll bring you home," I said.

"My mom is going to kill me!" She said. She coughed again.

"Tell her well, actually I don't know what you should say. The truth I guess."

"Your right." When I dropped her off, I walked her inside, just in time to hear her parent fighting.

"Well, I'm glad we are divorcing!" Her dad said.

"Mom?" Clare said. Her mom looked over at her, then her mouth went wide open.

"Clare! Are you okay? Where were?" She asked frantically.

"I just couldn't deal with you and Dad being gone. I fell asleep at the park," She explained.

"Oh, Clare! Go into bed, you might have a fever." She stalked upstairs. "Oh and thank you for bring her home."

"No problem," I said. I reached for the door, and left. I got into Morty, and drove off.

When I reached home, I found Eve passed out on the couch.

"Eve!" I shouted. She quickly sat up and fell off the couch.

"Thanks for the alarm," She said. "It's so wonderful to be woken up at 9 o'clock on a Saturday morning!" She shouted. "Where did you go anyway?"

"I went for a drive and saw Clare passed out in the park."

"The park! What was she doing there?"

"I didn't get the full story. She was really sick when I found her," I explained. Eve looked confused, then went for her laptop.

**Eve**

I bolted for my laptop and quickly opened up the IM. I found Clare online.

Eve Goldsworthy,

_Hey, there Clare. Heard about your park sleepover._

Clare Edwards,

_Couldn't deal with my parents. Couldn't be in the same house as them. Needed a different place._

Eve Goldsworthy,

_You are always welcomed here. And don't you forget that._

Clare Edwards,

_Thanks._

_Clare Edwards has signed out._

I sighed. I was hoping Clare actually wasn't hurting herself. I remember how down I was when my parents fought a lot, ending up in a divorce. I remember how I was so sad, mad, angry at my parents about it. I remember I ran away, and was gone for two weeks.

"Eve, what are you up to?" Eli asked.

"Nothing," I answered. Absolutely nothing.

**Clare**

I felt horrible. I laid in bed, wishing at any moment to die. My head ached and my backed ached. I realized it was a bad idea to run away like that, but I think it was just for the best. I couldn't be around that. That as in all the fighting and yelling and glass breaking.

"Clare," My mom said, tapping on my door, "can I talk to you?" She came in anyway. So much for privacy. "I realize you are upset about me and your father getting a divorce. But I don't want you to go running off like that anymore. It worries me."

I nodded, hoping to get this talk done and over with.

"Okay. Sorry," I said. I coughed and with that, my mom left my room.

_*Monday morning*_

I got my bag ready for school. I had finished all my homework and gotten over my fever. I hadn't heard my parents at all this morning and got a note from my mom saying that her and Dad stepped out for a bit. I sighed.

I put my supplies in my backpack and headed for Degrassi. When I got there, I pushed opened the doors and headed for my locker. I put my stuff inside it, and closed it to see Eli and Adam standing there.

"Hey, Clare. Glad to see you are better," Adam said.

"Hey Adam. Hey Eli." I pulled my sleeves down more to cover my wrists.

"How you doing?" Eli asked.

"Totally fine," I answered.

_Your doing good Clare. Just keep lying like that, _I thought to myself.

"Good," Eli said.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do in English," Adam said. I nodded, and walked to my first class.

When English finally came, Eli, Adam, and I met in our usual spot and discussed the packet. I made sure to keep my sleeves rolled down just enough to cover my wrists. Then, my phone vibrated. I silently checked it.

_1 new message:_

_From: Mom_

_Your father is leaving. Not sure when he will come back. It will be okay._

The bell rang and I quickly got up and went to my locker. The final bell rang and I walked to the Dot. I saw Peter there working, and sat down at the counter.

"Hey, Clare," He said.

"Hey, Peter," I breathed.

"What's got you down?" He asked.

"M-my parents."

"Ah! The folks. Are they… divorcing?" He asked. I nodded and he frowned.

"It will be okay," He said. He rubbed my arm, and the sleeve rolled up, showing my cuts. "Clare, what are those cuts from?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I said. I quickly got up and walked home.

I got on my laptop when I got home, and signed on to my IM.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Hey there, blue eyes. What are you up to?_

Clare Edwards,

_Nothing. Just finishing homework. You?_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Nothing. Wanna go to the Dot?_

_Crap! _I thought to myself.

Clare Edwards,

_Sorry. Tons of homework to do._

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Okay, then. See you later._

I signed out and got started on my homework. I had the urge to get my small knife. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my knife from my hiding place. I grabbed it and moved it across my wrist. Like always, I bleed, but it quickly stopped. I felt better. Much better.

The phone rang. I quickly put the knife back in my hiding spot and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Clare, are you okay?" It was Peter. Crap.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"I saw your wrist."

"Um, I fell down walking home. No biggie."

"Clare, are you hurting yourself?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Oh crap. My secret was out.

"Clare it's not good for you to do that."

"I know," I said. "But I felt it was the only thing to help me."

I had told Peter about what happened with me. I told him everything. He asked me to promise to stop doing it. I promised, while crossing my fingers.

**Sorta left you with a cliffhanger there! Please review about ideas for future chapters. If you loved me, you would review ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the new chapter! Thanks to doxthextimexwarp and tomfeltonlover1991 for the ideas on new chapters. Go check them out!**

**Peter**

I felt bad for Clare. She was hurting herself because of her parents. What was I suppose to do? Tell Principal Simpson at Degrassi? Tell her parents? Ugh, I had no idea what to do.

_Hmmm, should I send a message to Darcy? _I thought to myself. No. She said she would stop. I had to trust her on it. Have faith in her.

_Peter, she could me lying to you! _My head screamed at me. I shook that thought away.

Saint Clare lie? Haha, never.

**Clare**

Before I went to school, I had promised myself to at least try to stop hurting myself.

"Clare!" Eli said. "Wait up!"

I turned around and saw Eli with Adam. So I guess those to were friends now.

"Yeah?" I asked. I wanted to go as un noticed as possible. But of course that plan was already gone.

"Want to hang out after school?" Adam asked.

_Wait! I cant go back to the dot. _I wanted to say.

"Um, where?" I asked.

_Please don't say the Dot. Please don't say the Dot. _

"What about the Dot?" Eli asked. Crap.

"Well, I don't know. My parents may not let me," I lied horribly.

"Why wouldn't you parents let you go?" Eli asked suspiciously, raising one eyebrow.

"Because of the park sleepover stunt I pulled," I said. Good lie.

"What did I miss?" Adam asked. He chuckled a bit, then saw how serious my face was. He quickly stopped and went serious.

"Long story," I said, and walked towards my first class.

_*Later, at lunch* _

"Clare, I have to talk to you!" Alli said.

"What?" I asked. But I already knew the answer to that. Probably something about Drew, or maybe it was a different guy this week.

"Drew now, like, refuses to talk to me! I don't know what I did, but now he avoids me. Ugh, my life sucks!" Alli complained.

_Try sleeping in parks, cutting yourself, and having your parents divorce. _I wanted to say.

"Oh, sorry Alli." She looked at my oddly.

"Clare, I would have expected you to be a little more helpful in this. And you didn't even return my email about Drew either!" She went on and on about how I'm not there for her for several minutes.

"Sorry, Alli," I said and got up. I went into the bathroom and broke down sobbing. If Alli thought her life sucked, then mine must have been a walk in the park. I sat in the corner and sobbed for more, until the bell rang for next class. I quickly got up and dried my tears. I looked at myself in the mirror, realizing I wasn't that Saint Clare that just came to Degrassi last year. I was somebody different.

When English rolled around, I sat there quietly, not wanting to be there. Ms. Dawes talked and talked about some play that even I have never heard of. The class seemed to drag on and on. And on and on. When the bell finally rang I walked slowly out of there, getting to my locker and putting my stuff in it. I felt weak.

"Hey, Clare," Someone said. I was too tired to know who it was. I turned around. It was Eli.

"Are you okay? Clare, I'm really worried about you. Like, super worried!" His face was kind and sympathetic.

"I'm fine. So everybody can stop worrying about me!" I said. I turned to walk away.

**Eli**

I never really heard Clare shout before. Never once. I knew that if she had to yell, it was because of something bad. But she wouldn't confess. I went to the Dot.

"Hey, do you know Clare Edwards?" Some worker asked.

"Um yeah," I said. Who was this creep?

"I'm Peter. I use to date Clare's older sister. I was wondering if you have noticed something in Clare's behavior," Peter explained.

"Yeah I have. Do you know what's wrong with her?" I asked, hoping to get an answer from him.

"She was here yesterday, and she was all sad. Her sleeve was sorta rolled up and I saw cuts on her wrists. She said she had been… well, hurting herself." My mouth went wide open. I knew she was doing something bad to herself.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday she said that she would stop, but I think she was lying."

"Why don't we go to her house and have a talk with her?"

**Clare**

I went on my laptop right away when I got home. I talked with Adam.

Clare Edwards,

_Adam, I need to have a serious talk with you._

Adam Torres,

_Sure, Clare._

My fingers hovered over the keyboard, then started typing.

Clare Edwards,

_Have you ever thought that you were, like, alone in the world? Have you ever done… stuff to yourself?_

Adam Torres,

_Well, when I was little, I use to think I was alone in the world. I would burn myself._

I paused for a second. Then typed again.

Clare Edwards,

_What was it like, to burn yourself?_

Adam Torres,

_It helped me get the anger out._ _Clare is there something you need to talk about?_

Clare Edwards,

_Um, nope. I was just wondering._

I signed out. Someone was at the door and I went downstairs to see who it was. I opened the door and saw Peter and Eli there. Something I thought I would never see.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We need to talk," Eli said. Something I had been regretting.

We sat down in my living room. I was really jittery. I already knew that Peter had told Eli what happened.

"Clare, you need to stop this," Peter said. I rolled my eyes. I was done with being told what to do.

"Seriously Clare! This isn't good for you," Eli said.

"You cant tell me what to do! This is the only way I can get my anger out at my parents!" I shouted.

"Have you even _talked _to your parents?" Peter asked. I looked away, not wanting to meet their eyes.

"Clare. Listen to us!" Eli said. I got up and walked outside.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just started school today so I couldn't write a long chapter. Anyway, left you on a little cliffhanger. Don't forget to review so chapters can come faster! ****:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Clare**

I walked around the park. I must of looked like a mess. I had dried tears on my face and my hair was messy. But I didn't care. I was too angry with Peter and Eli to go back to my house. For all I knew they could have been following me, making sure I stayed as Saint Clare. How wonderful. I thought Eli was my friend. How could he try to get me to do what he said? Ugh!

It started getting dark out. I could either walk home, or stay in the park. I guessed that if I stayed in the park it would result in major punishment. And I could seriously sick… again. I started on my way home. Just after walking for a few minutes it was already super dark outside. I was hoping I could find my home alright.

After walking for a while, I checked my phone to see what time it was. 9:00 p.m. I should have been home by now. I started to feel weak. I texted Eli so he could help me.

After waiting for a bit, I saw Eli's car pull up. He quickly ran out.

"Clare! What happened?" He asked.

"I don't feel good," I said.

"Probably from no sleep. You have bags under you eyes." He was right. I _was_ having trouble sleeping at night.

Eli helped me in his car. I stayed quiet the whole way to my house.

"Clare," Eli said. I must have fallen asleep.

"Thanks for the ride, Eli," I said quietly and quickly got inside and went to my room, not wanting to talk to anybody.

The next morning I heard shouting. My dad must have came back.

"Helen, you can't just take Clare!" My dad shouted. I was confused about what he meant about Mom "taking me".

"Randall! I saw how many bottles of beer you were drinking. And your never home to see Clare. It's best if we leave," Mom said.

"Please, don't take her away from me!"

I got out of bed quietly and snuck down to my stairs. I saw my mom with a bag, and she looked at me. She sighed.

"Get packed, Clare. We are moving into a apartment," She said. I looked at her in horror. This couldn't be true. She was making me leave?

"Am I going to school today?" I asked.

"Of course. Just quickly pack your clothes and get your bag ready then we can leave." I started up the stairs and got to my room to pack.

_*At school*_

When I got to school the next day, I tried to find Eli. I found him over by his car.

"Eli, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course, Clare."

"Well, this morning, my mom told me that me and her are… moving out today," I said. I looked down at my feet, then back to Eli.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Clare!" Eli said. And then just to make it worse, Jenna and Alli came up to us.

"Oh hi, Clare," Alli said. She knew I hated it when she hung out with Jenna.

"Hi, Alli," I said politely.

"Me and Jenna were just about to talk about guy stuff. I considered joining you in on the conversation, then I remembered that you are just a selfish girl," Alli said. I looked down at my feet again.

"Bye Clare-Bear," Jenna said, and they both walked away. I looked up at Eli with my mouth wide open and started to cry. He put his hand out to touch my shoulder, but I was too upset. I ran for Degrassi, and headed for the bathroom.

_My life sucks. _That's what ran through my head all day long. I kept seeing Alli in the hall making remarks to Jenna about me. At lunch I sat under the stairs, and just barely even eating.

When I walked to my locker before English, I bumped into Alli. Oh great. She looked at me evilly, then she looked into my eyes. She walked away, looking back at me with disgust.

**Eli**

I walked into my English and saw Clare sitting in her seat. She was just sitting there just looking at the chalkboard. Alli was being just a brat to her. I wonder what happened.

I took my assigned seat, and turned around to look at Clare. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"You okay?" I asked. I saw her look at me.

"Okay, I guess," She answered slowly.

"Want to hang out after school?" I asked.

"I'm going with my mom to her new… apartment." Class started then. I sat there listening to Ms. Dawes go on and on and on.

When the bell finally rang, I got up and collected my stuff and walked to my locker, then to Morty. I saw Eve already there. We both got in.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Clare isn't doing good. Alli is being a brat to her and her mom moved out."

"Yeah, Alli kept asking and asking if I was friends with her. And that if I wasn't, not to be cause she is…." She didn't finish her sentence.

"She's what?" I asked.

"Its mean. I don't want to say it," She answered. I rolled my eyes.

When we got home I started on my homework, getting stuck on my math worksheets that I was falling behind on.

"Jeez, Eli," Eve said, "usually you are more organized with your stuff."

"Yeah, I haven't done much school work. I've been worried about Clare." There I went again. Me and my stupid mouth just going on and on about Clare. Okay, so I admit it. She was cute, and sweet, and kind. I had to stop that thought. She was just a friend. Nothing more.

I finished up my homework at around seven. I looked at my phone to check my text messages and saw one from Clare.

_Hey , it's me. I can't take this anymore!_

I texted back right away.

_It will be okay, Clare. Trust me._

She replied fast.

_I hope your right. _

When Saturday rolled around, I wanted to hang out with Clare. Try to cheer her up. She had given me the address to her new house. I picked her up.

"Hey, Eli!" She said. She seemed like she was happier now. I guess it just took time for her to get better.

"Your in a pleasant mood, Ms. Edwards," I said smirking.

"Well, it's a beautiful day and the birds are singing." Okay, what was her problem? Yesterday she was all gloomy and touchy. And now today she was all happy and cheerful? Girls.

"Okay, then. Lets head for the park." I drove down town and came to the park. Clare was looking out the window. "Ready?" I asked her. She sort of jumped, then nodded. What was up with her?

We sat down under a tree, where nobody was. Clare was looking up at the sky, and I couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked today. She was hiding something and I could tell what it was.

"Clare, I know your sad," I said. She looked over at me.

"How could you tell?" She asked. Her blue eyes were especially blue today, and the bags were gone.

"I see how your looking up at the sky a lot and you wont make any eye contact with me. What's going on?"

She stood up and moved her hair. There was a black and blue mark on the side of her face.

"Clare, who did this?" I asked.

"My dad came last night to try and take me home. But then the fight got nasty. Like, really nasty, and something got thrown, and I got hit."

"Clare, do you want me to take you to a doctor?" I asked.

"I cant take it anymore! I don't know who I am!" She yelled. She broke down in tears, and she rolled her sleeves up, to reveal that she was still cutting herself.

**Haha, another cliffhanger! Don't forget to review on ideas for future chapters! Your reviews help me soooo much. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, guys! Here's the new chapter!**

**Eli**

I looked all over for Clare, but I couldn't find her. Where was she?

It had been two hours, and still no sign of her. I knew she wouldn't go home. That was the last place she wanted to be. I checked at the Dot, and nothing. I checked by Degrassi, and still nothing.

I came by and alley way. I walked in it, being cautious, just in case there were weird people here. I heard someone crying, and I walked faster and faster until I came to the end of the alley. I girl huddled in the corner. All I could see was her silhouette. I walked towards her, and I could see that she had short, curly, red hair. It was Clare! I ran towards her and sat down next to her.

"Clare, what happened?" I asked.

"God, could of made my parents stay together. I thought He was suppose to make everything be good. But no. He let my parents get divorce," She said.

"Clare, it was your parent's choice. If they weren't getting along, then they weren't getting along." She looked at me, and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I just can't be around this anymore."

"Have you ever thought of going into counseling?" I asked.

"No. I don't need to!" I shook my head.

"Most people start going to counseling when they cut themselves," I said. She laughed a bit, then nodded. I helped her up, and I took her home.

When school started again on Monday, I brought Clare to Ms. Solvay's office right away. They were in there until the bell rang for our first class, and Clare already seemed happier. I took her hand an squeezed it and she looked up at me and smiled.

When lunch came around, me, Adam, and Clare sat down at our usual table. Something felt different between Clare and I. I now couldn't help it. I had to be with her.

"So," Adam said, making me loose my train of thought, "we should go see a movie this Friday."

"What movie?" Clare asked. She seemed excited about the movie.

"A scary one, for sure," I said. Adam and Clare both nodded.

**Clare**

The counseling really helped. I started to be at home more, and I pretty much put the knife back in the kitchen. I felt better. I wasn't so stressed, and I was sleeping.

Now all there was, was Eli. Ever since he started helping me with my problem, I had grown closer to him. But I knew that he probably didn't think that way of me. What should I do? Ask him if he liked me? No, it sort of seemed desperate.

_Just wait, Clare. _My mind said to me. _Wait for him to make the first move. _

The bell rang and Eli, Adam, and I walked to our classes. When English came around, we had to write about the toughest time in our lives. I wrote fast, but keeping out the hurting myself part. When the bell rang, me and Eli walked out together.

**Adam**

Okay, seriously! Was it just me or was Clare and Eli making googley eyes at each other the whole time during lunch. Ugh! Puke in my mouth. Looks like the movie night would turn into their date and my official night of being the third wheel.

I went on my laptop to find show times for the movies. I wanted to the find a scary movie with no kissing and stuff like that. I found the most scariest movie out.

_*DING*_

Eli Goldsworthy,

_So, what do you think of Clare._

I'm good Eli, how about you?

Adam Torres,

_I think she's nice. And pretty._

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Would it be weird if I asked her out?_

I rolled my eyes.

Adam Torres,

_Um I doubt it._

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Good! See you at the movie!_

He signed out. I sighed. Now I was officially the third wheel.

I met Eli and Clare at the movie. We sat down, and watched the previews, that seem to go on forever. Then, the movie finally started.

**Clare**

Okay, so I was very happy about sitting next to Eli during the movie. All the movie was blood, gore, and pop ups. What kind of movie did Adam pick? He and Eli seemed to really enjoy the movie. Boys. What would we do without them?

Every time something would pop up I would grab Eli's wrist. I hadn't realized I did that until the movie was done.

When the movie was finally done, Eli gave me a ride home.

"So, how have you been?" Eli asked me.

"I've been good. I'm better now. Thanks, Eli," I smiled at him, and he smiled too.

When he dropped me back off at home, He opened my door.

"Goodnight, Clare," Eli said. Our faces inched closer, until our lips met. We pulled back, and I stared into his beautiful emerald eyes, and he took my hand and walked me inside.

**So, do you guys think I should continue with the story or end it here? I think this makes a pretty good ending, but review on if you think I should continue with it. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, since lots of people wanted me to continue the story, here is a new chapter! Hope you all like it!**

**Clare**

I was finally together with Eli! But it still killed me to lie to him. I hated being near my parents, and I still did hurt myself, but not as much.

I went to the Dot and saw Peter there. Strangely, he was the just guy I wanted to talk to.

"Hey, Peter!" I said. He turned around and looked surprised to see me.

"Hey, Clare! Feeling better?" He looked hopeful.

"Actually, I need to talk to you," I said.

"Shoot," He said, motioning for me to sit down.

"Okay, you know how you were emancipated?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I was thinking of getting emancipated. I can't stay at my mom's house, or my dad's! It's too hard!" He looked at me sincerely.

"Clare, its hard. Can't you stay at a friends house?" He asked.

"No. I want to live on my own!"

"Clare! You need to be realistic. You need money to pay for your house. You need money for food, and all of that stuff. And they don't let people get emancipated just because they want to. You have two good homes, Clare!" I considered that. I did have two good homes. But it just made me too angry to know that I would only be with one parent.

"Fine!" I walked out of the Dot, breathing heavily. I went to my mom's house. Every time I went in there, I would get tense. I walked up to my bare room. There was nothing there, pretty much. Only a bed, dresser, vanity, and desk. The walls were an ugly brown, and we couldn't even paint them at all.

I sat down on my bed and started to cry. My laptop made a dinging noise, and I opened it, and saw that Eli had messaged me.

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Want to hang out?_

I sighed.

Clare Edwards,

_Can't. I got lots of homework._

Eli Goldsworthy,

_Want some help?_

I sighed again. I hated lying to him.

Clare Edwards,

_No thanks. I got it._

I signed out. Sooner or later, this lie was going to catch up to me, and bite me in the butt.

**Eli**

I knew she was lying. I thought she was done with all of this. How was I suppose to stop it? More counseling?

I went to the Dot to see if Peter was working. Thankfully, he was.

"She's lying," I said.

"I guess we let her heal by herself," Peter said.

"She is going to severely hurt herself. I thought she was done with it."

"Me too. What are we suppose to do?" Peter asked. I thought for a couple of minutes.

"Tell her parents?" I asked.

"I don't know. Well, there is a solution to her cutting," Peter said. "She puts a rubber band around her wrist, and when she feels the need to cut, she snaps the rubber band." I considered it.

"Okay. See you later," I said.

I walked over to Clare's. I knocked on the door, and she opened it, sighing when she saw me.

"I can help," I said. I handed her some rubber bands. She cocked her head. "Put them on your wrist, and when you feel the need to cut yourself, you snap them."

"I haven't been cutting myself, though. Remember? Counseling?"

"Clare, I know that you have been lying!" I said.

"Eli, how do you know?" She asked, snotty like.

"Roll up your sleeves," I said. She breathed in deeply, then turned around to walk away. I grabbed her wrist. "Clare, roll up your sleeves." She sighed and turned around. She rolled up her sleeves, and she had a few more cuts on her. I handed her the rubber bands, and she still denied them.

"I'm fine, Eli," She said.

"Clare, no your not. Please, take them," I pleaded.

"No!" She broke down in tears and fell to the ground, covering her face in her hands.

"Clare. Face it. You are having a problem, and you need help," I said. I tried the rubber bands again, and she took only one and put it on. "Well, it's a start."

**Clare**

I kept the rubber band around my wrist. It helped me a lot, but that didn't mean it could magically keep my parents together. I started to question who I really was.

I was at my dad's house and I went through Darcy's closet. I found a sleeveless shirt, and arm wraps for the cuts, and a tank top. I put it on, along with skinny jeans. I actually put some makeup on too.

I walked to school, snapping my rubber band every now and then. I went to my locker, getting many looks from the guys. Alli walked by me, mouth open and wide eyed. I smiled at her, and she walked away, taking a double look at me.

I opened my locker, and saw Eli walking towards me.

"What are you wearing?" He asked me.

"Like it?" I asked. He looked me up and down.

"Well, its… different. Is this an experiment or something?"

"Just trying to figure out who I am," I answered. Eli looked doubtful.

"Your Clare Edwards, the good girl." I looked at him with disgust.

"I don't want to be only the good girl!" I snapped my rubber band, and Eli watched as I did it multiple times. I looked back up at him.

"Fine. But Clare, be careful." I turned back to my locker, and Eli put his hands up in defense and walked away. I liked the new me. If only he did.

After school, I walked outside to start on my way home. I again got many looks from the guys. Especially Fitz. That sort of freaked me out, it being Fitz and all. I never knew he liked me.

The next day at school, I wore another strapless shirt, but in a different color, light skinny jeans, and a tank top. I liked how well the boys noticed me. But it seemed like it pushed Eli more and more away. He just didn't get it.

After school, I walked home, realizing that I felt like I was being followed. I was just outside of the student parking lot. I turned around and saw Fitz.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"How about we go to the Dot later?" He asked.

"No," I said. He walked closer to me and took my wrists.

"Oh come on. Or would you rather do this?" He leaned down to kiss me, but I shoved him away. "Playing hard to get? I like girls like that."

"Let me go!" I shouted. He squeezed my wrists tighter. "Stop!" I repeated that several times. He tried to kiss me again, but someone shoved him away. Fitz pushed me to the ground, hard. I sat forward a bit, watching Fitz get beaten up. My wrists ached.

Fitz walked away, and I saw the guy who had beaten him up.

It was Eli.

**Hope you all liked the chapter! Don't forget to review, review, review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10, is here! You guys are awesome!**

**Eli**

I walked over to Morty, who sat in the parking lot. I couldn't believe Clare. I liked the old her. I didn't see why she needed to do this. I guess it was a phase?

When I got to Morty, I could hear somebody yelling stop over and over again. The voice sounded familiar. I turned around and saw Fitz harassing some girl. I rolled my eyes. He was gross. I walked quickly, planning on kicking Fitz's butt. I saw the girl he was harassing. It was Clare. Okay, now I was definitely going to kill him.

He was holding on to her wrists. I grabbed his arms and threw him backwards, knocking Clare to the ground. I punched him in the jaw and gut multiple times. He shoved me and walked back to the school.

I turned around and saw Clare sitting on the ground. I held out my hand and helped her up.

"Sorry," She said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"Well, if I haven't of dressed like this, then Fitz wouldn't of done that," She said simply, then turned to walk home.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride home!" I said. She turned around and nodded.

When I got her home safely, she got out.

"Thanks," She said. And walked inside. I shook head.

I was really hoping she would be done with her new look now.

When I went to Degrassi the next day, I saw Clare still in her new outfit. I took her arm and sat her down by behind the stairs.

"Did you not learn your lesson yesterday?" I asked. She didn't meet my eyes.

"Fitz is an idiot! It wont happen again," Clare said. She wasn't getting it.

"Clare! Why don't you get that this isn't who you are?" She stayed silent. I started to pace. "Clare, look at me." She looked up, and I looked into her eyes. They had a slight sparkle in them. I heard a snapping, and she started to snap her rubber band. Wait, but there was two on there now.

"Eli, its so hard," She said. I sat down next to her and took her hand. She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. The bell rang and she wiped her tears away and hurried to class.

**Clare**

I felt stupid for breaking down in front of him. But it was too hard not to. I didn't know who I was. My parents weren't together and I was upset about it. And I had the scars to prove it. I didn't know what to do to get back to normal. I didn't think I would ever be normal again.

I felt bad for Eli. He had dealt with me this whole time, and I didn't know how much longer he could take.

_Maybe it would be better if I was just… gone, _I thought to myself.

The final bell of the day rang, and I walked outside. I was wearing a low cut shirt with a tank top, short shorts, and arm covers. I watched out closely for Fitz, but seeing no sign of him. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped, then turning around quickly.

"Clare," Eli said.

"Eli, you don't have to hang out with me just because you feel sorry for me. Go ahead and hang out with Adam or something. I'll be fine," I said.

"Clare, your just confused. I'm not just hanging out with you because I feel sorry for you. Your funny, sweet, and beautiful," I blushed. He kissed me for a few seconds, then pulled back. I smiled, and he touched my face, then took my hand.

"I don't think I'll ever get back to normal," I said.

"It just takes time," He said. He walked me to Morty. Eli's sister was sitting in the front seat, but quickly got out and moved to the back to let me sit in front.

Eli dropped me off at my house, and I went inside. I was at my moms house and I got a text message from Peter, telling me to meet me at the Dot.

**Peter**

I was happy that Clare was finally getting better. But when she walked into the Dot, she was wearing an outfit that just wasn't her.

"Hey, Peter!" She said.

"Clare, you got a letter from Darcy," I said. I handed it to her and she opened it. She read it aloud.

"_Clare, I heard that Mom and Dad aren't together anymore. I heard that you've been hurting yourself. I just want you to know that everything will be fine. If you think about it, you have two awesome homes now. Please stay safe, and I will be home soon. Love you, little sis!"_ She looked down at her feet. I walked around the counter and put my arm around her.

"Peter, thanks for all your help. Your so awesome," She said. I laughed.

"Like Darcy said, just stay safe. Everything will be fine in no time," I said. She looked up at me and smiled.

**Sorry it's sort of short. Running out of ideas. Review and tell me what you would like to see in future chapters! Thanks, guys! ****:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Haha, here's chapter 11!**

Clare

I was so happy that I got the letter from Darcy. I walked into Degrassi with a smiling face. Eli came up to me looking happy.

"I see you are… back to normal," He said. It was true. I was back to wearing my regular clothes, and I was actually smiling. I nodded at Eli. "I knew it was just a matter of time!" He gave me a hug.

I went through the whole day without having to snap my rubber band. It was a good day. A very good day. I went to the Dot with Eli after words, and had a smoothie. It felt good to just unwind and relax.

Alli and Jenna walked in then, totally ruining my good day. Me and Eli were sitting at a table, hand in hand. Alli and Jenna talked quietly to each other.

"Do you want to go?" Eli asked. I shook my head.

"No. I'll be right back," I said. I walked into the ladies room.

**Eli**

I sat there in the Dot, waiting for Clare. Alli and Jenna sat at their table talking quietly. Then, Alli came over to by me and sat down.

"Hi there," Alli said. I looked up at her, then back to the table. "I was thinking we should go to the park and hang out."

"Get lost," I said. She sighed.

"You know, my parents aren't home right now. Wanna come over?" I rolled my eyes, the Clare came out of the bathroom. Alli turned around and smiled at Clare, then took my hand. Clare ran out of the Dot, with her hands in her face.

"Get lost," I repeated. I got up quickly and went to go find Clare.

I found her sitting in the park. She was crying.

"Clare!" I shouted. She looked at me, then back to the grass. "Nothing happened," I said. I sat down next to her and took her hand.

"When I was in ninth grade, I had a boyfriend. Jenna then came to Degrassi, and stole him away. I don't want that to happen again."

"It won't, Clare," I said.

"That's what K.C. said." Clare began to sob again.

I drove her home. She looked out the window the whole time.

"Well, here's your stop," I said. She inched forward to her rubber band, then stopped and sighed.

"Clare, I'm glad your getting better," I said. She smiled, and even blushed a bit. I leaned over by her and gave her a quick kiss. She blushed even more and got out and went inside.

**Clare**

I went to school the next day, feeling confident. I took off all my rubber bands.

My parents had wanted to talk with me, probably about them divorcing. Eli and Peter wanted to come, and I said it didn't matter if they did or didn't. But of course, they insisted on it. I sighed and said fine.

"Clare, I guess you know about me and your father," My mom said. I nodded, just wanting to get it over with. "Well, we have decided to get a divorce." Tears welled up in my eyes. I knew it was going to happen, I just wasn't ready to hear it.

"Yeah, I kind of excepted that." The words came out sort of snobby like. My mom sat down lower in the couch. Half of my mind screamed at me to just run, while the other half told me to stay put.

"Well, Clare, we just want to make sure you are okay with this," My mom said, and my dad nodded his head, staying silent.

"Mom, of course I'm not okay with it!" I shouted. She looked shocked from my yelling. Eli took my hand, but I quickly pulled my hand away.

"Clare, well of course I knew you wouldn't be okay with it. But, Clare," My mom started, but I just couldn't hold in the truth anymore. I got up, and Eli grabbed my arm, but I yanked it out and I heard Peter mumbled "Uh-oh."

I took a deep breath, and rolled up my sleeves, reviling all the scars. My parents both shot up from the couch with their mouths hanging open so much I was expecting a fly to fly through, yet they wouldn't even notice.

I moved my curly hair from my face. Eli was also in shock, but not as bad. Peter sat there, shaking his head.

"Clare Edwards!" My mom finally said. For some odd reason, I didn't feel guilty. I felt good. "How long have you been doing that?" She asked.

"Since Dad had left for those couple of days," I said simply. She shook her head.

"Clare, you don't need to hurt yourself like that if you are sad. You can talk to me, and you know that," My dad said. My heart started to race.

"But Dad, the problem is that your never home!" My dad looked like he had been taken aback. But by the look on his face, he knew I was right.

"Clare, why couldn't you tell us how you were feeling?"

"Because you didn't want to listen! You told me not to worry and all of that, but the more you said that, the more I worried."

It was silent for a moment. I realized Eli and Peter hadn't even stopped me from telling my parents. They sat there, just waiting for them to totally blow up in my face.

I started to sob. I sobbed harder then I ever had. It hurt so much. My heart ached, then my stomach ached, then my wrists.

"It's alright, Clare," My mom said, giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. She shushed me, and told me everything would be okay.

After a couple of days, things went back to normal. Me and Eli were together, thankfully, and me, Peter, Eli, and Adam hung out almost everyday after school. I got my homework done, and I went to my Dad's house every weekend. I got rid of my rubber bands altogether.

Everything was normal.

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the story. I for sure enjoyed writing it! Thanks to you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions for chapters. It means a lot to me! Thanks again :)**


	12. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Wanted to right an epilogue for the story. Hope you like it! :)**

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

**Clare**

Everything was so beautiful in Spring. The birds chirped and the leaved came back. The grass was back and greener then ever, and everyone at Degrassi seemed to have a new attitude in life.

"Hey, Clare," Eli said, leaning down to give me a kiss. I blushed, as always.

"Hey!" Eli and I were finally together. Everything in life was perfect. Only one person was missing.

Darcy.

I had gotten a letter from her saying that she would be back soon. But Fall and Winter went by, and there was no contact from her. I was actually starting to worry.

The bell rang and Eli and I walked inside, hand in hand.

We stopped off at Adam's locker.

"Hey, Adam!" I said. He waved to me and he continued to read his comic book. Eli looked over his should to see what he was reading.

"No way! You got the limited edition already?" Adam nodded then shushed him and he continued to read. Eli laughed and we walked towards class.

After school, Eli gave me a ride home in Morty.

"Want me to walk you in?" He asked. I nodded and he got out to open my door.

We walked inside and I saw a letter on the table from Darcy. I quickly opened the letter and read through it.

"What did she say?" Eli asked anxiously. I dropped the letter and looked at him, mouth hanging open.

It was about Darcy. But it was something I definitely wasn't expecting.

* * *

**Hello! So how did you guys like it? Will it mean a sequel to Falling Down? And what do you think happened to Darcy? Tell me in the reviews! :)**


	13. Preview

Clare's P.O.V.

That letter. I couldn't even read the rest of it. Eli gasped as he read the letter too.

"Clare, it will be okay," He said. I shook my head.

"You don't know that!" I screamed. He closed his eyes and reached out for my hand. I quickly stuffed my hands in my pockets. "You cant always know that things will be okay!"

"Clare!" Eli yelled. But I wasn't listening.

There was no way this would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Degrassi:(

Hope you liked this preview! The new story, _Broken_, should be coming soon! Look out for it:)

Tell me in the reviews if you like this preview and what you think may happen. Reviews make me happy:)


End file.
